<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sleep on the floor by josten_aday</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29191491">Sleep on the floor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/josten_aday/pseuds/josten_aday'>josten_aday</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All For The Game - Nora Sakavic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Demisexual Neil Josten, Drama &amp; Romance, Established Relationship, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Protective Andrew Minyard, Runaway, Sweet Neil Josten, isn't so sad, it's kinda poetic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:42:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29191491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/josten_aday/pseuds/josten_aday</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Neil e Andrew precisam deixar tudo para trás e fugir pelo país se quiserem viver.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sleep on the floor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fiz essa história início do ano passado e finalmente criei coragem de postar aqui<br/>Recomendo ouvirem sleep on the floor de the lumineers para a introdução da história, eu realmente amo essa música e o que escrevi com base nela</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>DIA 3</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Nenhuma palavra é dita, mas a resposta é <em>sim</em> de qualquer maneira.</p><p>Seus olhos azuis nunca estiveram tão escuros e há um medo presente que Andrew nunca achou que veria no rosto de Neil. Isso faz todos seus sentidos e instintos aguçarem, ele instantaneamente se torna ainda mais mortal e a máscara apática é colocada em seu rosto.</p><p>Andrew não hesita em segurar rudemente as laterais do rosto de Neil com suas mãos e dizer:</p><p>— Pegue todo o dinheiro e suas blusas favoritas.</p><p>Nenhuma palavra é dita depois disso, mas eles sabem o que vem a seguir. Andrew se mudou de tantas casas e Neil de tantos países que as malas poderiam ser arrumadas de olhos fechados. Mas assim, é um pouco surpreendente o quão metódico e veloz Neil é ao pegar o essencial e enfiar em sua mochila.</p><p>Ele tenta dizer a Andrew para esperar mais um pouco, mais um segundo, ele queria dizer a ele que não estava pronto para ir, que Andrew precisava se despedir, que eles ainda poderiam ficar e apenas deixar Neil morrer, mas o que ele ouviu foi a rispidez ecoando no quarto quando Andrew o responde.</p><p>— Se não sairmos dessa cidade agora, nós nunca mais iremos embora.</p><p>Em seu corpo havia marcas de tiros, lâminas e queimaduras, mas, pela primeira vez, nada doeria mais que partir. Ele sempre soube que em algum momento teria que voltar a correr, mas Neil ficou tanto tempo ali que ele se esqueceu de que não era temporário. Aquele foi seu primeiro erro, esquecer que era um fugitivo.</p><p>Seu segundo erro foi se permitir ter coisas. Agora Neil tinha tantas coisas que seria impossível guardar até mesmo a metade em sua bolsa.</p><p>Agora ele sabia porquê sua mãe e ele estavam sempre se mudando mesmo quando nenhum perigo era aparente: porque quando você fica, raízes são criadas e elas machucam como o inferno ao serem cortadas. Era por isso que eles nunca tiveram nada, porque dessa forma, eles não tinham o que perder.</p><p>E agora ele perderia tudo, perderia seus amigos, Wymack, Exy, Columbia e… Ele olha para Andrew, que está carregando uma arma que Neil honestamente não sabe de onde surgiu, e sua dor diminui um pouco. Ele perderia muita coisa, mas não tudo.</p><p>— Deixe um bilhete. — O loiro aponta para o caderno na escrivaninha que serviu de estudo para uma prova que agora não importa mais. — Precisamos descartar os celulares, comprar mantimentos e abastecer. — Andrew sabe que é desnecessário dar instruções para Neil de como deixar tudo para trás, mas ele precisa sentir que está tudo sob seu controle.</p><p>Josten respira fundo e tenta controlar o tremor em sua mão ao escrever "Nós ficaremos bem. Obrigado por tudo. Vocês foram o melhor de Neil."</p><p>Ele ajeita a cama e repousa o papel no travesseiro, está tudo arrumado, limpo e vazio demais, por um momento sente que está num quarto de hotel, apenas um lugar que encontrou para passar a noite, mas que nunca realmente foi seu lugar.</p><p>Mesmo que essa tenha sido sua como casa nos últimos quase quatro anos.</p><p>Neil leva seu olhar até Andrew por alguns segundos, ele está mandando mensagem para alguém antes de fugir. Andrew também tem pessoas que importam, e esse lugar também é dele – e, assim como Neil, o primeiro que ficou por tanto tempo e foi aceito – e ele está jogando tudo fora para ir com Josten.</p><p>— Eu sinto muito, Andrew. — Ele sabe que frases como essas não deveriam ser usadas com Minyard, mas ele precisa dizê-las mesmo assim.</p><p>— Não sinta. — O tom é ríspido, Andrew nem mesmo tira os olhos da tela. — Eu te escolhi. — Ele joga o celular no chão e pisa com a sola pesada de sua bota, pega as chaves e mochilas e silenciosamente sai pelo corredor.</p><p>Fácil assim. Como se não estivesse desistindo de tudo que lutou para ter apenas para proteger Neil.</p><p>Josten fica ali, pateticamente estático no centro do quarto deles, olhando para seu próprio celular.</p><p>Não era um celular bom ou moderno, mas havia números guardados nele, números que se ele ligasse a qualquer momento, seria atendido e socorrido. Ele nunca teve isso antes, ele sempre tinha que oferecer algo em troca para se manter seguro. Aquele celular significou sua permanência, ele aceitou o presente e, com isso, aceitou a preocupação e cuidado das raposas e construiu ligações, foi assim que ele descobriu o que significava amizade.</p><p>Foi tão mais fácil se arriscar quando ele não tinha nada. Quando ele entrou de cabeça no contrato para fazer parte do time, quando ele ameaçou Riko, quando ele ignorou a contagem regressiva. Não ter nada era reconfortante porque ele poderia agir sem se importar com as consequências.</p><p>Se ele ainda estivesse em seu primeiro ano em Palmetto, ele ignorou as ameaças e ficou pelo jogo, em seu segundo, ele tentou fugir, mas Andrew prometera protegê-lo e assim ele ficou, mas agora… Agora Neil se importa, ele tem uma família, uma família pela qual desistiria de qualquer coisa para mantê-los vivos, uma família grande o suficiente para que Andrew não consiga proteger a todos. E ele não poderia deixar que mais nenhum deles acabassem como Seth.</p><p>Ele deixa seu celular junto ao bilhete e finalmente parte. Aquilo seria tudo o que restaria de Neil Abraham Josten em Palmetto.</p><p>O sol não nasce naquela manhã. As primeiras horas de viagem são silenciosas e pesadas, o céu está tão escuro que Neil tem certeza de que este é o fim do mundo. Ali, naquele momento, ao lado de Andrew.</p><p>Sua testa está encostada no vidro e ele demora longos segundos entre cada piscada, vendo a cidade ficando para trás e, diferente de todas as outras vezes que eles viajaram, ele não quer olhar para Andrew agora.</p><p>Neil está tão submerso em culpa e raiva que começa a se sentir impulso, em algum momento na viagem, tudo que Neil consegue pensar é em continuar a fuga sozinho porque Minyard não merece isso. Andrew finalmente achou um lar e uma família e Neil não podia simplesmente tomar isso dele e fazê-lo escolher. Os primos estavam progredindo gradativamente e as raposas estavam bem no geral, e esse era o futuro que Andrew merecia.</p><p>Sim, ele estava certo disso. Fugir significava deixar tudo para trás, e Andrew estar ali significava nunca enterrar totalmente Neil Josten. Além de que, ir contra as regras é perigoso. Ele entende agora porque sua mãe nunca deixou ele se apaixonar por ninguém.</p><p>— Você não sobreviverá sem mim. — Deve fazer quatro horas que eles dirigem para o oeste, essa é a primeira parada que eles fazem e é num posto de gasolina próximo de Alabama. Andrew sai do carro para comprar mais suprimentos e abastecer o tanque, ele deixa a chave do carro ali, na ignição.</p><p>Minyard está o testando, Neil sabe, um teste extremo de confiança e Neil não sabe se é capaz de passar por ele.</p><p>Ele consegue ouvir sua mãe gritar por hesitar, consegue sentir a mão pesada em seu rosto por ser tão fraco. Ele não deveria estar passando por um teste, principalmente porque Andrew sequer deveria estar ali.</p><p>Não leva vinte segundos para ele abrir a porta e sair correndo. É disso o que ele é feito, é isso o que ele é, <em> um fugitivo nato </em>.</p><p>Seus passos são longos e desesperados como de um animal sendo caçado, ele consegue ouvir a pulsação de seu sangue nos ouvidos e seus olhos estão perdidos, sem conseguir distinguir nada ao seu redor. Seus pés travam subitamente a quase 100 metros de distância do carro, na beira da estrada 85, com a respiração pesada e pernas trêmulas.</p><p><em> Neil não sobreviverá sem Andrew </em>.</p><p>Neil sobreviveu por meses após a morte de sua mãe e ele continuaria vivo mesmo se Wymack não tivesse o encontrado. Ele foi criado para ser autossuficiente, ele sabe costurar sua própria pele e atirar com precisão até de olhos fechados, Neil poderia matar boa parte da máfia antes de ser pego. Mas ele não se via fazendo nada disso sozinho agora. Ele não consegue se imaginar deixando Andrew e vivendo com esse peso.</p><p>Ele não poderia ir embora sem Andrew porque abandoná-lo o mataria antes que os Moriyamas o fizessem.</p><p>Quando finalmente Neil dá meia volta, vê Andrew abastecendo o carro com um cigarro descansando nos lábios. Ele deixa uma risada amarga escapar ao imaginar uma trágica cena onde o cigarro acidentalmente cai de encontro com a gasolina e então, finalmente, os seus problemas parariam de existir, tão facilmente.</p><p>Os olhos castanhos estão entediados enquanto observa Neil voltar com as mãos nos bolsos e de cabeça baixa. </p><p>O tanque está cheio quando Neil se encosta no carro e suspira profundamente. Andrew coloca seu cigarro na boca do outro e só aí ele o acende com o isqueiro branco, ele espera Neil fumar até chegar no filtro para entrarem no carro e continuar a viagem, seu rosto permanece vazio e nenhum deles conversam sobre o que está acontecendo.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>DIA 2</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Eles não param até chegar em Mississippi, foram mais de nove horas de viagem desde Palmetto e eles honestamente estão cansados. Nenhum deles dormiu na noite anterior da ameaça e Neil vem tendo uma sequência terrível de pesadelos nas últimas semanas que o impossibilita de pensar com clareza, então eles não se importam de estacionar o carro preto em frente a um hotel que jamais estaria aberto se a vigilância sanitária fosse eficiente, para descansar até o próximo dia.</p><p>— Teremos que nos livrar desse carro. — Neil diz e a expressão no rosto de Andrew é o mais próximo de ofendido que ele pode expressar. — Nós estamos indo para o sul. Ninguém nessas bandas dirige algo diferente de uma caminhonete velha. — Ele observa os pedestres que passam por eles olhando nada sutilmente para o carro com adoração e estranheza.</p><p>— Eu não entrarei numa caminhonete. — O loiro está de nariz torcido e suas mãos tocam o volante de sua Maserati com um carinho que nem a Neil já foi direcionado. — Nós alugaremos um <em> carro </em> e então abandonaremos este próximo de Louisiana para despistar eles, faremos uma rota maior por Arkansas para chegar no Novo México. — Diz a trajetória em voz baixa e de olhos fechados, como se estivesse vendo todo o mapa desenhado em sua mente.</p><p>— Por que não passar direto pelo Texas?</p><p>— Quem seria louco de passar pelo Texas? — Andrew arqueia uma sobrancelha, olhando de soslaio para Neil, que ri negando com a cabeça. — Há tantos cachorros dos Moriyamas lá que sentirão nosso cheiro assim que pisarmos nas terras deles.</p><p>— Novo México tem tantas gangues quanto e eles são perigosos porque não têm a quem obedecer. — Neil pontua.</p><p>Ele se estica até o banco de trás a procura dos documentos falsos – ele não pergunta a Andrew o motivo dele já ter o dele pronto, guardado junto com dinheiro extra, mas isso o incomoda – e checa a veracidade deles, apenas seguindo as ordens de sua mãe que nunca saem do seu inconsciente.</p><p>Ele não está realmente preocupado com as documentações, quanto mais ao sul, menos leis e, como seu time não prestará queixa de desaparecimento sobre eles, será uma preocupação a menos em não ter a cara deles estampadas nos jornais. E eles não cometeram nenhum crime até agora, dessa forma, não precisam se esconder tão radicalmente dos civis.</p><p>Além de que, sinceramente, eles são brancos o suficiente para não serem vistos como suspeitos por absolutamente nada nos Estados Unidos da América.</p><p>— Justamente. Eles apenas são fiéis a quem são fiéis a eles. — Diz obtuso e guarda a chave no bolso, Neil gostaria genuinamente de saber o que Andrew fez para ter a fidelidade daquelas gangues.</p><p>— Você tem alguém que nos protegerá lá. — Diz em entendimento. — Seremos levados até o México. E então? — Neil passa os documentos para ele, tão verídicos quanto os seus originais.</p><p>Andrew finalmente sai do carro, ele não disfarça ao colocar a arma na parte de trás da calça, mas é Mississipi, estranho seria um jovem branco não estar armado nesse estado.</p><p>O recepcionista mal humorado sequer tira os olhos da tv quando eles entram no local, entretanto, quando apenas um quarto é requerido e o dono do local percebe que se tratam de dois homens, seu olhar se volta a eles com uma sombra perigosa por trás das pupilas. Neil é coagido a pedir duas camas separadas. Andrew não mata aquele pedaço de merda imediatamente apenas porque precisa chegar no México sem a polícia atrás deles.</p><p>Andrew manda Neil dormir em sua própria cama assim que eles chegam ao quarto numa clara forma de repreensão por ele ter deixado que um completo desconhecido o fizesse se sentir errado e coagido. Entretanto, o próprio Andrew desliza para a cama de Josten após o banho – não sem antes reclamar do cheiro de naftalina dos lençóis.</p><p>Eles estão sonolentos mesmo que ainda seja metade do dia, a única luz do quarto é fraca e amarelada, o ar-condicionado não parece ter sido limpo na última década e eles conseguem ouvir o tráfego movimentado lá do lado de fora e a discussão agressiva que ocorre no andar de cima, mas o quarto em si é silencioso, eles não podem dizer que estão em férias de verão, isso é um fato, mas não é tão ruim assim, eles já tiveram dias piores. </p><p>Neil não quer ser beijado hoje, ele quer ser abraçado, então Andrew o faz. É um pouco desajeitado e desconfortável porque Andrew nunca realmente abraçou alguém antes de Neil, mas eles não se importam porque isso é mais que o suficiente, isso é tudo que eles têm.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>DIA 1</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>A viagem no dia seguinte é ainda mais longa por precisarem ir até Louisiana para deixar a Maserati num estacionamento qualquer onde não demorará duas horas até ser roubada, e apenas então eles seguem a verdadeira rota da viagem. Neil é permitido a dirigir a <em> "essa maldita caminhonete caindo aos pedaços" </em> alugada (apelidada carinhosamente por Andrew) quando estão em Arkansas. Eles estão numa estrada deserta com árvores cheias e altas por todo lado e Neil gosta de como alguns lugares dos EUA ainda parecem intocados pelo progresso, ele gosta da paisagem selvagem que se estende por todo o caminho e gosta do vento suave que bagunça seu cabelo mesmo que faça Andrew resmungar e amarrar um lençol em sua cabeça.</p><p>Eles não vêem motivos para parar além de ir ao banheiro e esticar as pernas, então suas refeições se resumem a barrinhas de cereais e refrigerante que Neil ingere apenas porque Andrew enfia tudo em sua boca sem se importar que ele esteja ou não enjoado demais para se alimentar.</p><p>Eles estão muito próximos do Texas para confiar em dormir em alguma cidade próxima sem que se arrisquem desnecessariamente, não importando se a maioria dos vilarejos ali tenham menos de 200 pessoas. A caminhonete vermelha tem 5 assentos, tendo espaço o suficiente na parte de trás para um deles dormir lá, enquanto o outro pode dormir no banco do passageiro. No entanto, eles preferem colocar lençóis no piso da carroceria quando é tarde demais para continuar e então passam a noite ali. O clima é mais quente que na Carolina do Sul, então eles não têm problema com a temperatura noturna ao ficarem do lado de fora, observando o céu muito claro de estrelas.</p><p>— Eu nunca fiz isso.</p><p>— Fugir? — Andrew diz com seu sarcasmo habitual e Neil revira os olhos enquanto sorri, Andrew está menos apático que geralmente é, há algo novo nele que Neil não sabe identificar ainda, mas ele aprecia de qualquer maneira.</p><p>— Dormir a céu aberto. — Se mexe desconfortável, tentando encontrar a melhor posição para não acordar dolorido. — É exposto demais. Minha mãe jamais concordaria em fazer algo assim. Nós dormíamos em estacionamentos ou becos quando não conseguíamos um quarto. — Andrew está sentado, com as costas escoradas na cabine e cabeça encostada naquela janela suja da parte de trás do carro, braços cruzados no peito e olhando para o nada.</p><p>— Acampei uma vez com uma das famílias que me receberam temporariamente. — Andrew fala e não parece ser uma memória ruim, Neil se sente surpreso e aliviado por isso. — A filha mais nova trancou a chave dentro do carro na manhã seguinte e precisamos andar por cinco quilômetros até conseguirmos ajuda. — Neil está encarando porque Minyard está compartilhando uma memória divertida e ele quase parece estar rindo. — Foi a primeira vez que experimentei marshmallow. — Há uma pausa, Neil sorri. — A esposa acabou ficando doente e eles não conseguiriam cuidar de mais alguém enquanto gastavam todo o dinheiro em medicamentos. — Certo, virou uma tragédia bem rápido, mas isso não uma é surpresa.</p><p>Eles ficam quietos por um tempo, Neil tenta se lembrar da aula básica que sua mãe lhe deu sobre orientação de astros, depois nomeia todos os sons ao seu redor. Grilos. Sapos. Cigarras. Respiração de Andrew. Corujas. O zumbido baixo fio de eletricidade passando pelo poste perto deles. Seu coração, ainda batendo, ainda vivo.</p><p>Neil gosta como o silêncio é confortável com Andrew.</p><p>— Eu não fugirei. — Ele esclarece e Andrew o olha com aquele desprezo falso que Josten realmente gosta.</p><p>— Sei disso. Você morreria sem mim.</p><p>— Sim, eu morreria sem você. — Ele fala com uma seriedade que Andrew não está esperando.</p><p>— Cale a boca, idiota. — A resposta é um sorriso travesso que diz "vem calar" porque Neil é insuportavelmente infantil.</p><p>Andrew empurra o rosto do ruivo para longe quando ele se aproxima, como se Josten tivesse pulgas, e novamente aquele som suave e agradável sai pelo lábios do mais novo. Risada.</p><p>Ele investe de novo e dessa vez Andrew segura seu queixo de forma grosseira, encarando demais o rosto marcado de Josten antes de dar um beijo duro e curto. Com a outra mão, Andrew toca no duas vezes no pulso de Neil e logo as mãos marcadas dele acariciam o pescoço e o cabelo claro de Minyard.</p><p>Eles nunca tiveram um lar para chamar de seu, mas aquilo… Aquilo parecia significar o mesmo.</p><p>Era acalentador, seguro e era <em> bom </em> . Não era como um quarto de hotel onde Neil apenas passaria alguns dias e depois partiria, aquilo era fixo e constante, era <em> seu </em> , era <em> deles </em> . Andrew é a chave <em> e </em> a casa.</p><p>Neil nunca pressiona suas digitais com muita força na pele pálida de Minyard, sempre usando a ponta dos dedos para mapear o corpo do outro como se fosse algo delicado a ser adorado, já Andrew é sempre um pouco rude ao beijá-lo e tocá-lo, segurando Neil com força, mantendo-o firme, o assegurando de que está a salvo enquanto estiver com os braços de Andrew ao seu redor. Eles são uma bagunça. Eles são tudo o que precisam agora.</p><p>Andrew demorou algum tempo para compreender que beijos com Neil não precisavam necessariamente serem dados apenas quando queriam tirar as roupas. Ele ainda se irritava com beijos lentos e sem finalidade, mesmo que nunca os rejeitasse e muito menos mandasse Neil parar. Aos poucos ele descobriu que Josten gostava daquele tipo de coisa tanto ou mais que sexo, então eles faziam isso agora, beijos despretensiosos e mãos dadas sem motivo algum. Era bom.</p><p>— Para onde vamos depois? — Neil interrompe após uma série de selinhos que eles nunca fariam com qualquer outra pessoa porque, honestamente, é meloso demais. Andrew lança um olhar quase sugestivo, Neil ri e puxa levemente os fios cacheados, indiretamente dizendo para Andrew se conter. — Depois que chegarmos ao México.</p><p>— Qualquer lugar. — As mãos dele descansam na cintura de Neil.</p><p>— Isso é um pouco vago. — Ele responde, se afastando um pouco e encarando Andrew nos olhos. — Aonde você quer ir?</p><p>— Lugar nenhum. — Neil não sabe o que dizer, sua garganta se fecha ao compreender imediatamente Andrew e suas entrelinhas</p><p>Andrew diz isso mascarado por grande indiferença e irritação, mas há algo na forma que sua voz soa que apenas faz parecer uma confissão.</p><p>Que aqui, no meio do nada, sentados na carroceria de uma caminhonete alugada, é onde Andrew quer estar.</p><p>— Encarando. — É uma censura vinda do mais velho e Neil pensa que ele provavelmente está constrangido e quer deixá-lo da mesma forma.</p><p>— Sim. — Admite e não desvia o olhar mesmo assim. — Para onde vamos depois? — Insiste, Andrew finalmente o solta de seus braços porque Neil está o irritando.</p><p>— Qualquer lugar. Você sabe idiomas o suficiente para que possamos estar em metade do mundo. — Ele diz. — O Extremo Oriente está fora de questão por causa dos Moriyamas e metade da África também por causa do idioma, ainda temos o resto do mundo.</p><p>— Estaremos relativamente seguros enquanto estivermos no México, não é? — Andrew balança a cabeça em afirmação e franze as sobrancelhas, ele não esperava isso. — Nunca estive na América Latina. — Neil revela, pensativo. — Pouparemos aeroportos se pegarmos um carro. E eles nunca irão cogitar que somos tão suicidas ao ponto de ficar no mesmo continente que eles.</p><p>— Mas nós somos.</p><p>— Sim! Nós somos! — Neil beija alegremente Andrew com energia renovada.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>DIA 0</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Quando acordam, o sol ainda está próximo do horizonte, eles não devem ter dormido mais que seis horas, porém essa deve ser a noite mais longa de sono de Neil em semanas.</p><p>Ele está acostumado a dormir com Andrew, mas não dessa forma, não tão próximo do seu corpo e o segurando como uma âncora, mas Andrew não parece se importar, nem mesmo quando acorda e encontra os olhos azuis o fitando daquela forma devota de adoração que ele tanto detesta.</p><p>Neil retira os braços do corpo de Andrew, mas não se incomoda de mover o homem de cima de si, ele sabe como Minyard é nos primeiros minutos que acorda e Neil espera que ele esteja completamente acordado para tirar sarro da forma que ficaram enroscados um no outro a noite inteira.</p><p>Andrew diz que dormiu daquela forma apenas para não pegar tétano, porque ele tem certeza de que <em> essa maldita caminhonete caindo aos pedaços </em> está toda enferrujada e Neil não duvida que seja verdade.</p><p>Eles não esperavam que atravessar o Novo México fosse tão demorado quanto estava sendo. Haviam muito poucas estradas quando comparado aos estados passados e eles acabavam entrando em congestionamentos dentro das cidades. Neil fica ansioso com tantas pessoas ao redor.</p><p>O céu é incomparavelmente mais brilhante que o dia mais ensolarado do ano em Palmetto, então Andrew está de óculos escuros e rosto fechado durante todo o caminho. Neil consegue notar a diferença bem diante de seus olhos entre cada novo estado, ele sempre foi encantado por diversas culturas e conheceu muitas em cada parada que fez enquanto fugia, ter sido criado sem raízes é uma das diversas coisas que ele sente falta mesmo sem nunca ter tido.</p><p>Eles decidem parar para almoçar e descansar um pouco quando são quase duas da tarde e Neil atua muito bem ao fingir ser um mochileiro inglês, com um sotaque muito forte, totalmente encantado com a América, pedindo informações sobre a cidade e já introduzindo seus novos nomes no meio da conversa animada que iniciou com a dona do pequeno restaurante.</p><p>Um silêncio palpável se forma quando eles voltam para o carro, Neil não sabe o motivo. Um longo tempo é preenchido apenas com as notícias locais que saem do rádio precário do carro deles até Neil virar o rosto para Andrew e o encarar por um par de minutos, ele analisa os fios loiros bagunçados pelas noites mal passadas, os lábios pressionados numa preocupação identificável, o nariz arrebitado e bonito franzido em clara frustração, Neil passa um tempo maior deslizando o olhar pelo pescoço pálido e maxilar travado até fazer a pergunta.</p><p>— Você me contará o que está te perturbando? — Sua voz é suave e prestativa, mas não intrometida, Andrew faz um baixo grunhido irritadiço e isso não quer dizer um "não", então ele tenta de novo. — Eu entendo se você-</p><p>— Neil estará morto em menos de cinco horas. — É direto e grosseiro e Neil ficaria até assustado se aquele não fosse Andrew e se sua inquietude não fosse tão evidente.</p><p>Foi pelo que Andrew viu no restaurante, lá na rota 40, Josten entende de imediato. Neil jamais sorriria e conversaria com um desconhecido, nunca diria seu nome e nunca confiaria em informações alheias sobre qualquer coisa, ele seria arisco, furtivo e defensivo.</p><p>Neil se pergunta por um momento se Andrew irá permanecer com ele mesmo que a pessoa ao seu lado não seja mais Neil, não totalmente. Não foi por essa nova persona que Andrew se apaixonou, então o mais novo entenderia se ele desistisse.</p><p>— É, ele vai. — Sua garganta se fecha, Neil Josten foi a versão mais verdadeira que ele teve de si nesses quase 20 anos, não seria fácil se despedir disso. — Andrew também irá. — Comenta, mesmo sabendo que o loiro não se esforçará para ser outro alguém.</p><p>Há outro silêncio duradouro, Neil está abraçando as pernas com os joelhos próximos ao peito enquanto observa as pequenas cidades sem prédios.</p><p>— Devo te chamar pelo novo nome? — Sua fala é lenta e Neil demora a digerir. Ele não conseguiria ouvir Andrew chamá-lo de outra forma, não era certo. — Neil? — Andrew pergunta, Neil fecha os olhos para poder sentir a voz do grave ecoar no seu cérebro.</p><p>— Continue com Neil quando estivermos sozinhos.</p><p>Sua mãe nunca permitiria algo assim, ela o obrigava a decorar os novos nomes e de sua suposta família numa só noite enquanto seguiam para a próxima cidade, abandonando completamente quem quer que ele tenha sido nos últimos três ou seis meses, não importava. E, se ela perguntasse sobre algo dessa sua vida e ele não conseguisse responder… Bem, Neil sempre teve medo o suficiente para nunca esquecer nada.</p><p>Mas Andrew tinha uma memória impecável e jamais confundiria os nomes e os colocaria em perigo, ele confiava em Andrew por mais inconsequente que esse seu pedido fosse.</p><p>— Tudo bem. — Diz apenas. Olhos firmes na estrada.</p><p>— Você não precisa ficar comigo depois que acharmos um lugar seguro. — Ele já consegue sentir o ódio emanar pelo corpo de Andrew por achar que isso seja uma opção. — Sua promessa é me manter vivo, e eu irei depois que atravessarmos a fronteira.</p><p>— Eu sei.</p><p>Neil engole em seco, ele não quer forçar Andrew a ir ou ficar, mas ele quer deixar claro todas as escolhas que ele tem.</p><p>— Você estará perdendo tudo se continuar. — Aaron, Nicky, Wymack, Bee e Renee, faculdade, Exy, a casa em Columbia, até seu próprio <em> nome </em>ele perderia.</p><p>— Estarei perdendo mais se voltar. — Andrew conteve um xingamento e Neil sabe apenas pela forma que seus lábios comprimem em uma raiva não vocalizada. </p><p>Foi a maior declaração que Andrew já disse em voz alta, mas isso não causou uma reação boa em Neil, na verdade, ele sentiu vontade de chorar.</p><p>Aquilo que eles tinham era tão real que doía fisicamente, mais uma cicatriz em sua gigantesca coleção, mas era a única que trazia uma boa recordação, e, por isso, essa era a mais dolorosa de todas.</p><p>
  <em> Era tão mais fácil quando eles não tinham nada a perder. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>RECOMEÇO</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Eles ainda passaram três dias no México, Andrew parecia muito ocupado com o homem chamado Cesar, o cara que os deu proteção. Eles desapareceram por dois dias antes de reaparecerem em um novo carro – um carro decente – e tudo o que Andrew disse foi que eles seriam escoltados até Vera Cruz porque <em>seu</em> <em>amigo insistiu</em>.</p><p>Andrew não tinha amigos e aquela foi a primeira vez que usou essa palavra, Andrew mandaria qualquer um se foder se "insistisse" algo e Neil não gostou da forma que ele usou aquelas palavras, o homem não parecia ser muito mais velho que eles mas parecia muito mais traiçoeiro e Josten não confiava nele mesmo que sua vida dependesse daquele cara.</p><p>Entrar em outros países de forma ilegal era bem mais fácil do que parecia ser, para falar a verdade. Eles apenas pagaram uma boa quantia para manter a boca de alguns guardas calada após saírem do México. E foi isso, finalmente livres.</p><p>— O primeiro dia do resto de nossas vidas? — Neil pergunta, por pior que esteja, um peso saiu de seus ombros.</p><p>— Cinco anos.</p><p>— Cinco anos o quê? — Ele pergunta, Andrew retira a mão do volante e segura a de Neil como se fosse um hábito.</p><p>— Cinco anos até voltarmos. Essa foi a promessa de Cesar. Derrubar o último Moriyama e seu império em cinco anos.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>obrigada por ter chegado até aqui :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>